Proposición
by Kiara Adsgar
Summary: ¿Cómo Naruto pidió la mano de Hinata en matrimonio? Si quieres saber, entra y descúbrelo. Reto de Enero No10: The Last de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.


**Title:** Proposición  
 **Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Pareja:** Naruto+Hinata  
 **Tipo de relato:** One-shot  
 **Disclaimer:** Ayer fui a comprar los derechos pero no tenía suficiente dinero así que Kishimoto-san aun es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia, _El siguiente fic participa en el décimo reto del grupo de Facebook Mundo FanFiction NaruHina._ _**"**_ _ **The Last, Mundo FanFiction NaruHina".**_ _ **  
**_ **Resumen:** ¿Cómo Naruto pidió la mano de Hinata en matrimonio? Si quieres saber, entra y descúbrelo Reto de Enero No 10: The Last de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proposición**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy es un día especial, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, una brisa cálida sopla, los arboles de sakura florecen, los ninjas va a misiones, y en la mansión Hyuga, todos trabajan, los mayordomos limpian, colocan flores, quitan el polvo a la estatuas, en fin todo esta muy movido el día de hoy, _¿Por qué?_ Bueno eso es fácil de contestar por que hoy se pedirá la mano en matrimonio de la primogénita del clan Hyuga.

Te sorprendí ¿cierto?… _ja_ , a que no te esperabas esa, aunque haz de suponer quien es el afortunado, que pasara a formar parte de la prodigiosa familia Hyuga, si ese mismo que te imaginas, aquel que ha cruzado por tu cabeza hace unos segundos, el héroe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.

 _¿Quién soy yo?_ Te preguntas, pues tendrás la suerte de que yo, Hanabi Hyuga, te cuente en persona, todo lo que sucederá en este día.

En estos momentos corro con la agilidad de toda un ninja, por los pasillos de la mansión, _"te ha quedado precioso, ese arreglo", "rápido, todo debe estar listo los mas rápido posible", "Buenos días Hanabi-sama"_ son los comentarios, que llegan a mis oídos mientras me dirijo a mi destino, paso de ellos y corro aun mas deprisa, estaré en problemas si Oto-sama me encuentra.

La única pausa que tomo, es al pasar frente al pequeño altar de Neji-niisan, para realizar una pequeña reverencia. Puedo escuchar la voz de Natsu, mi mentora, llamando para que deje de correr, pero aun así no puedo detenerme, tengo que ver a one-san y rápido.

Abro la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

—Hanabi-chan ¿Qué sucede?

De momento todas las jóvenes, designadas arreglar a one-san detiene su labor, al verme entrar, —Es Naruto, él…acaba de llegar.

—Pero aun es temprano ¿cierto? —pregunta una.

Asiento, el rosto de mi hermana se colorea por completo, y la habitación se convierte en un gallinero, las doncellas hablan a borbotones, se preguntan entre si, si tendrán la oportunidad de pedirle un autógrafo o de ver su atuendo, una de ellas se ofrece a ir a ver, le informo el lugar donde esta y ella regresa varios minutos después, mas sonrojada que Hinata y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Me ha dado su autógrafo!

Las demás gritan de emoción, mientras ven el nombre de Naruto escrito en una hoja de papel. No puedo evitar sonreír con la situación que se ha formado, pensar que Naruto tendría admiradoras, ni siquiera en clan Hyuga se ha salvado de pertenecer a la ola de fanáticas que ahora posee, aunque después de todos lo que ha hecho era de esperarse. Luego de unos minutos, la calma reina en la habitación, me divierto al observar como el rostro de mi hermana cambia al escuchar los comentarios de sus asistentes _"Hinata-sama, es muy afortunada" "Naruto-sama, es muy guapo" "estoy segura que serán muy felices"._

—Listo, hemos terminado.

—Pueden retirarse —ordeno con voz autoritaria, hay algo que no me cuadra aquí, a pesar de que ella debe estar feliz, su expresión parece lejana, —Hinata ¿estas bien?

—esto parece un sueño, todo lo que ha estado pasando desde ese día en la luna, parece un sueño.

 _¿Un sueño?_

—Tengo miedo de despertar, Hanabi-chan, y descubrirme sin toda esta felicidad que he estado sintiendo.

 _Hinata_ —no seas tonta, es la vida real, tu sentimientos han alcanzado al tonto de Naruto.

—mis ojos nunca dejaron de mirar a Naruto-kun, durante todo este tiempo sentí la necesidad de observas su progreso, su determinación, el me hizo cambiar, gracias a él encontré mi camino ninja y aunque en ese entonces no podía caminar su lado, durante mucho tiempo me conforme con acercarme lo suficiente, para no perder de vista su espalda, eras feliz con estar cerca de él, tan solo unos momentos, pero luego me esforcé para caminar a su lado, —unas cuantas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos, — y cuando me dijo que me amaba, no podía creerlo, yo fui sumamente dichosa en ese momento, ahora que pienso que lo he logrado, que puedo recorrer miles de lugares a su lado, que puedo tomar su mano, me hace inmensamente feliz y todos estos sentimiento de felicidad, que inunda mi corazón me hacen preguntarme cada día si esto es un sueño o si es realmente la realidad. ¿Realmente puedo estar al lado de Naruto, Hanabi-chan?

Los sentimientos de onee-san, son tas grandes que incluso llegan a mi corazón, me hacen vacilar y preguntarme si tal vez algún día habrá una persona, que me hará sentir los mismo —esto es real, así que no llores, arruinaras todo ese maquillaje, además piensa lo que Naruto dirá si te ve con el rostro hinchado.

— ¡Hanabi-chan!

Amabas comenzamos a reír, ante mi comentario, _tienes que hacer muy feliz a mi hermana, Naruto_

.

.

.

El momento ha llegado, la habitación del te, ha sido decorada de forma sublime, hay flores de sakura en las esquinas, la puertas del jardín están abiertas, la familia principal, el consejo y algunos miembros de la rama secundaria, están presentes, sentados en el jardín debajo de la sombre del árbol de cerezo que hay justo al lado de la habitación, nunca pensé que tantas personas estarían aquí, oto san ha preparado todo esto con el objetivo de intimidar a Naruto, cualquier persona se daría cuenta, aunque se había dado el consentimiento para que Naruto y Hinata, fuesen novios, la cosas es diferente ahora, el matrimonio es otra cosa.

Me encuentro sentada a la izquierda de Oto-san, Naruto vestido con un yukata de rayas de color naranja pálido e Iruka-sensei, con un yukata verde, sentados frente a nosotros. Mientras que Hinata preparará el té ceremonial, también lleva un yukata blanco con diseño de flores en el obi* y en la parte baja.

 _¿Por qué Iruka-sensei esta aquí?_ es normal que te lo preguntes, pues te lo diré, por mera casualidad lo supe, no por que estuviera espiando o algo por el estilo, simplemente pasaba por ahí esa noche.

 _ **Flash back**_

— _¿De qué quieres hablarme Naruto?_

— _Voy a pedir la mano de Hinata, Iruka-sensei._

— _Tan rápido, aun son jóvenes, pero si es lo que han decidido esta bien._

— _Iruka-sensei, mi padres no están vivos, así que no puedo entender del todo, la tradiciones del clan Hyuga y todo eso de pedir la mano, pero esto es importante para Hinata y quiero hacerlo bien, así que ¿Podría acompañarme ese día?._

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

Mi hermana realiza una ceremonia del té, de manera impecable, como era de esperarse la bebida es sumamente deliciosa, mi padre bebe el té con tranquilidad, puedo ver a Naruto pelear consigo mismo para mantener la postura correcta, no puedo evitar reír, cuando ella termina, se coloca a lado de derecho de Oto-san, lo mas importante empezara ahora.

—Naruto Uzumaki, me siento muy agradecido, por la ayuda que brindaste al clan Hyuga, en aquel incidente tan penoso, pero crees que esto es suficiente motivo, para entregarte a mi hija.

Mi padre no lo pregunta lo afirma, la sala entera se sumerge en un silencio profundo, los ojos de todos se centran en Naruto, pero este no dice nada, esta nervioso, le veo apretar sus rodilla por encima del yukata, no conseguirá nada si, no puede hablar directamente con oto-san.

—No, claro que no, Hiashi-san, él no piensa eso para nada. —al ver que Naruto ha quedado en silencio, Iruka-sensei, ha tenido que intervenir.

—Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Entiendes la responsabilidad que conlleva emparentar con la familia Hyuga?

Todos esperan impaciente, la respuesta de Naruto, pero de su labios sale un casi insonoro, si.

—Claro, que lo entiende, Hiashi-san, el comprende la importancia del clan Hyuga para esta aldea y la responsabilidad de emparentar con usted.

Ahora es él, el que se ha puesto nervioso, nunca pensó que tendría que fungir como interprete, yo tampoco lo habría pensado, Oto-san, va a molestarse si sigue sin responder.

—Naruto Uzumaki, mírame y responde sinceramente ¿Te consideras digno de mi hija?

El alza la mirada y logro ver una lucha interna, sobre que decir o como actuar, sus labios parecen temblar ligeramente, aparto la mirada no me imagino que este tipo de situación sucedería, ahora tampoco siento deseo de entregar a mi hermana.

—No. —expresa si titubear, lo miro rápidamente, todo en él ha cambiado, su mirada es decisiva, como si hubiera encontrado la repuesta que estaba buscando, su tono de voz es firme y centrado —no soy digno de Hinata, pero…

Sus manos, se cierran en puños, su cuerpo no tiembla, no esta peleando consigo mismo, ya no necesita que Iruka-sensei responda por el, —pero me esforzare por merecerla.

Sus palabras, arrebatan unos cuantos suspiros de las mujeres jóvenes de la pequeña audiencia, sentada en el jardín, su mirada se enfoca directamente en Hinata, —por que cada vez que veo a Hinata, soy inmensamente feliz, cuando pienso en su sonrisa descubro que quiero verla todos los días, por que no puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que la escucho decir Naruto-kun, solo ella puede hacer que mi corazón lata deprisa, sumergirme en miles de sensaciones, es la persona que amo, quiero tenerla a mi lado —, hace una pausa para mirar a Oto-san, Iruka-sensei esta sonriendo, aunque intente disimularlo. —si usted decidiera negarme todo eso, yo no podría seguir viviendo, me convertiría en el ninja mas patético, es cierto que he descubierto muy tarde estos sentimiento pero ahora que los conozco, me aferrare a ellos con todas mi fuerzas, así que le ruego su bendición, Hiashi-san, —se inclina sobre su rostro y permanece así ante los rostros de sorpresa de todos.

—Pero si usted no quisiera dármela, entonces yo _robare_ a Hinata.

.

.

.

La noche ha llegado, en estos momentos, estoy escondida, detrás de la pared, mientras observo a la feliz pareja, Naruto esta sentado frente al jardín, Hinata esta parada a su lado, el capta su atención y ella se sienta junto a el, el dice algo divertido pues ella ríe, el entrelazas su dedos con los de ella, besa su mano, ella se sonroja, los fuegos artificiales comienzan, pero ellos no se percatan, aprovechan el momento en que todos están descuidados y se besan, yo tomo mi cámara y saca una instantánea.

—Esta va directo al álbum.

.

.

.

—Bien niños de esta manera fue como su padre se comprometió con su mama, ¿a que es una historia divertidísima?

Pregunto a los pequeños que me miran de forma divertida y risueña, que asienten de forma efusiva, cuidar niños, se me da muy bien, principalmente cuando son mis sobrinos.

—Estoy en casa

—Oka-san —por arte de magia, pierdo toda la atención de los niños.

—gracias por cuidarlos Hanabi-chan —expresa, Hinata entrando a la habitación con la Himawari en brazos y Boruto detrás de ella.

— no ha sido nada realmente no hemos divertido —coloco el álbum en el librero, —les he contado algunas historias para entretenerlos.

— ¿Te quedas a cenar?

—Me encantaría.

.

.

.

 **NA:** Esto es algo que hubiese querido ver en la película, cuando Naruto pidiera la mano de Hinata, así es como yo pienso que hubieran sucedido las cosas, gracias por leer

 **Obi:** faja hecha de tela que se lleva sobre el kimono y/o yukata, y debe ser atado en la espalda.

 _ **¡Viva el NaruHina!**_


End file.
